This disclosure relates to a feeder for small animals, poultry or birds. It is made of sheet metal or other suitable sheet material and is assembled from two pieces. It is designed to be shipped in sheet form, and is adapted to be readily folded and assembled by the ultimate user with no special tools, skills or detailed directions being required. Should one portion of the feeder be damaged, it can be replaced without replacing the entire structure. Since it is adapted to be shipped in sheet form, it can be handled very economically. Its cost is minimized by the fact that final fabrication is accomplished by the ultimate user.